


The Exercise

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: A brief encounter.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2004, Side By Side Special Edition 5





	The Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

As if his body recognized the change, Jim smoothly followed his old friend’s lead. Like most martial arts exercises, their movements were almost more dance than fight, especially at their skill level. Sweat poured down their bodies as they circled and sought for advantage. As one would feint, the other would counter with the strength and skill that they had each grown accustomed to.

But then, there was that one little change.

It was one of the basic of moves that pulled Spock’s legs out from under him with Jim landing on top. And he didn’t move. Neither of them moved. Their eyes locked on each other and it was as if that little excursion into the past had paved the way to RIGHT NOW.

But there they were. Closer then family. Closer than most friends. After all, McCoy had carried that essential part around forever, or what seemed like forever, but it was Jim that Spock remembered. Here, reborn, just after they had saved the world, AGAIN. Just like they always did. But it was all confused into one giant broken logic chain, no matter what form of Vulcan physics they tried to use. It began.

They were both dressed in their gees. Black on black, against black on black. It felt so good. Jim was the first one to become fully aware of the warm, flesh and blood body beneath him. It was an image seen in repeated dreams, one he’d often wanted. So they moved.

The cotton of their gees only added a slightly rough texture to the experience. As one body moved up, the other moved down. There were no real names for genitalia, only feelings. And each one of them FELT. Far beyond anything they’d ever expected.

It took only moments before everything was bared between them. Everything except for flesh. The thick white cream that spewed from each of their bodies was proof of what had happened. But as they each retired to the bathroom that they held in private, they knew this wouldn’t be shared in the light of day. It wasn’t their custom. That wasn’t what was meant for Officers of their rank.


End file.
